The greatest locker mishap a gevanni one shot !
by soybean7
Summary: U and Gevanni. Short and sweet. Enjoy.


* * *

The smell of stale sweat and iron invaded my nostrils as I entered into a local gym. The door closed behind me letting off a perfect jingle alerting the people inside someone has arrived. The one's closer to the door turned their heads to the side then went about with their own business. I slightly crinkled my nose because of the stench and scanned my surrounding area. A bunch of men and women . They were all exercising . The men were mainly on the bench presses flexing their sweaty muscle and grunting out of satisfaction of just completing one. The women were on the treadmills with their hands in a perfect 90 degree angle puffing their cheeks in and out trying to save energy. I sighed and feebly started towards the front desk trying not to attract attention to myself. I tried focusing only on what's in front of me but my eyes kept lingering to the fly that was in front of my eyes. It's buzz was annoying and loud and not mention it seem to be only attacking me. But being taught not to get easily frustrated I let it continue to buzz. Did I stink or something ? Probably not I have terribly good hygiene. I reached the front desk and coughed softly trying to catch the attention of the man behind the desk.

"Yes ?" the man snorted. He seemed to be annoyed with someone coming up to the front desk. Maybe I was the first one to do so all day. He was wearing an Hawaiian shirt. It definitely stood out amongst the majority of men who wore wife beaters. ..most of the customers here _were _men.

"I'm here for the martial arts fitness group. I heard they come here every Thursday night and it finally my one night fre-"

"I don't need to hear all of this. Just go to the locker rooms and change" He grumbled cutting me off. What a sour man. I was indeed here to go the martial arts class I was in love with it ever since I was a child. But I had to stop years ago because I was getting busier and busier with my family company and not to mention people keep calling me weak and frail...but now that I have a break I can finally take up my hobbies again !

"Um, Wheres the locker room ?" I asked and smiled kindly. Maybe he wouldn't be so sour if someone smiled to him. He frowned making it seem as if it was melted on. It made my smile disappear.

"Down the hall and turn the corner...You should see two doors..." He said

"Thank you." I said hurrying away from the desk. The hall he mention was out of view of the other customers and it was dimly litted but not enough to turn my fear into a disability. Maybe the man was too miserable to change the lights. I chuckled but it was cut short as I was standing in front of two brown painted doors and I realized none of the doors had a 'female' or 'male' sign attached to them. I grunted. I should have asked him which door it was but I assumed it would have at least a sign ! Isn't that what people normally do ! Put signs up showing male or female differences ! I guess not.

I wanted to turn around but time was wasting already. The martial arts group might end any second. *Since I didn't have a watch I could easily imagine the class about to end thus worrying myself * I pressed my palm against the cold door and pushed. First the door didn't have signs now it doesn't even have a door handle. What kinda gym is this ? The door didn't make any sounds as I entered. The room seemed to be completely empty and if it isn't at least I would find out whether this is a male or female room soon. The room was really big and all the lockers were lined up neatly in rows. The lights weren't as dim as the halls lights but they were still pretty low. Should I choose any locker and just put my clothes in there or should I just go back and ask ?...No..I would have gone back earlier just for the door. I came this far might as well keep doing what I was doing..wondering what to do next. But first I must find out what gender this room holds than I shall be on my way. I walked down the rows. So quiet. So eerie. Is there anyone here anyways ? The rows did have some clothes and shoes left out in the open but I wasn't sure if they belonged to a certain gender. The shirts were huge yes but when I entered the gym there were female body builders who had huge muscle. And a female feet could be as just as big as a males foot so none of the clothes were helpful. And anyone could easily steal them if they really wanted to. Then I found an empty row which seemed secure enough for my stuff. I sighed and started to left my shirt. No one is here right but then stopped when I heard a faint clanging of someone's locker door being opened. Someone is in here. I checked every single row . When did they get in ? Oh yeah the door was silent when I came in. I don't want to undress in here now...I need to find which gender room ths is...I walked slowly towards the noise. If it was a male I wouldn't bother talking to them or even letting them know I'm in here. Who knows if they were dangerous ! I pressed my back against the lockers side and peeked over the edge. Someone was wearing a black over coat and they were crouching making it hard to identify what they were. Even though I couldn't see them I heard them muttering something and their coat was trembling. Were they scared ? Without realizing I stepped out from behind the locker and said "Are you okay ?" As soon as I said that the person became startled and topple backwards. They quickly regained their composure back and closed the locker door without facing me fully. I hurried over to help them up. I crouched down but they shoved me away before I could say anything or do anything.

"Why are you here ?" He hissed

I guess this is the males locker room judging from his voice. Andi did scare him so I shouldn't mind his behaviour that much...

"I uh...came here to change"

I got up from the floor and so did the male. He dusted himself off not looking me into the eyes. He looked at me. He had blue eyes, wavy black hair, smooth somewhat pale skin and he towered over me. And then I realized something. I know him. I opened my mouth and Said

"Gevanni....?"

His eyes widened and is mouth slightly hanged open.

"Knight...?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pressed the smooth tea cup onto my lips and sipped. Mmmm minty flavored. I looked around the hotel room. Nothing too special. Just curtains covering the great view of the city below. And a lamp trying to shoot it's light rays out from beneath the restricting cover. I bounced a little on the couch testing out how soft it was. Very comfy and smiled. After that little incident at gym he wanted to apologize so he brought me here. But something about the way he was acting wanting me to answer quickly and to get out of the room . That was weird. Just then Gevanni came into the room rubbing his forehead in annoyance and sat down on the opposing couch in front of me. He looked into my brown eyes and a smile rested upon his face. I set my tea down onto the coffee table gently as to not make any noise or make a spill. I smiled back.

"It's been a while...uh...Knight..." He muttered " I'm surprised I would find you...no I mean I never imagined you would find me in the locker rooms. Especially in the male locker rooms..."

I chuckled. I wanted to ask him about the locker and why he looked so scared but...I don't think it would be such a good idea to bring it up too soon.

"Surprised. You shouldn't be surprised at all. I was after all the greatest seeker in the hide and seek games as a child. Even when I wasn't looking I would find you. You would always choose the most obvious places"

This time he chuckled. We seemed to be heading down the ol memory lane of our childhood years. It was very fun to be around another child since the only kids I've ever been around was my siblings. You see his family came to Japan to settle contracts with my grandfather about his estate and how maybe they could profit from it but it didn't go well and my grandfather ended up not giving anything to them. But before that had happened me and Gevanni were already close friends

"What were you in the gym for ? Your' the last person to be in a gym. Your so tiny and well I might as well say it weak. You haven't even changed"

"Don't call me weak. " I pouted

"I still could get under that perfect lady image huh"

"It's not an image it's who I am."

"Yeah...whatever then...How's your dad ?"

"He..uh died...awhile back.." I sighed

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay." I didn't want to mention that he was killed by. Most people said when I talk about things like that it scared them.

"Do you remember those flowers I gave you...?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No..what flowers ?" I said rasing an eyebrow

"Oh..you don't remember..." His face became tinted with red and the room became silent but with only the sounds of the city fluttering in.

"It was the flowers I gave you when we were 10...The pink ones"

I tried recalling that event. But so many things have been going on in my mind that I completely forgot some things from the past.

"And after I gave you the flowers I-" His face softened but when he opened his mouth to finish his sentence the phone rang. He dug into his pocket and took out a cell phone then his face became serious. He stood and said to me "I'll be right back..." And he exited the room leaving me by myself. I wonder who that was...But my mind straggled back to what Gevanni was asking. I don't remember any flowers....was it worth something....After minutes of trying to think back

Gevanni came back into the room rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I have to go Knight..but your welcomed to stay here till I come back..."

"Why would you leave so late...?" I asked taking a quick glance at the time which was now 12 A.M

"Besides...I want to ask you a few things...Like...why were you scared when I saw yo-" But I was cut off when I felt astounding pressure on my lips. It was Gevanni . And like a wave crashing into a cliff I remembered what he was talking about.

*FLASHBACK*

I stood in front of my grandfathers beautiful sakura garden with my hands clasped behind my back humming a tune I heard one of the servants singing. The wind blew faintly but I could feel my skin prickling from it's gentle touch. When I hum my eyes are usually closed . Why ? Because I felt as if I could actually see the notes in front of me dancing .

carefree.

Then I felt a tap on shoulder. I turned around and there stood Gevanni with his kimono with a disturbed face. It was cute . His cute little tiny face and big blue eyes.

"Yes Gevanni-kun" I said

"I hate this thing. It's like I'm in a dress. How can you stand it ?" He asked. He was referring to his kimono. He was a foreigner so he wasn't use to it like I was. I chuckled

"I like it because...my dad get's me it..I don't see him very often so when I wear a kimono..it feels as if he's hugging me"

Gevanni's eyes widened even more than they already were. I turned my attention back to the pink leaves fluttering in front of me. Then I felt a nudge. I turned back again and Gevanni was grinning and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it ?" I said

"Marry me."

"Uh ?" I was surprised. That was something only adults talked about. "Why ?"

"I like you..so marry me..when we're older. Promise." He said shyly with his eyes on the ground

My finger found it's way to my nose and my face became hot.

"O-ok" I said

"Here's my flowers." And he shoved the pink flowers into my hands. They were really pretty.

"And also a kiss for now. And a kiss..for later.." And he leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"Hehehe..your cheek is soft..." and Gevanni ran away probably because he was shy and left me. And that was the last time I saw him.

*Flash Back End*

I kissed back for a short period off time and we broke apart. He looked me deep in my eyes and smiled.

"I can't tell you anything now..but right now I have to go...Will you stay here till I get back ?"

I nodded and he got up with a satisfied smile and left the room.

I sat on the couch with my finger on my nose and my face red. And there I sat till he returned the next day.

* * *

**This pieche was a one shot i did for somone one quizzilla i hoped u like ^-^ read and review. oh and this is actaully my first DN story hahahaha but its for a minor character :P**


End file.
